


The Groupchat of Suffering

by BraveEnough



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But fr though thats the entire musical, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Homophobic Slurs, JD didn't blow up the school, JD still thinks life is war, JD's dad is good, JD's mom's a little stronger, Maybe some suicidal thoughts idk, group chat au, modern day AU, pre-Big Fun AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveEnough/pseuds/BraveEnough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VeronicaLawyer has added you to a group chat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suffering

VeronicaSawyer has added _HeatherAlmighty, HeatherDuke, Mickey Namara, Kirk, TheRam, and Unicornlover4ever_ to a group chat.

HeatherAlmighty has left the group chat.

VeronicaLawyer has added HeatherAlmighty to a groupchat.

Kirk: Hey, 'Ronica.

VeronicaLawyer: You have a left hand and internet connection, use it.

HeatherDuke: I'm in the middle of Study Hall and Ms. Fleming keeps staring at me because my phone keeps going off

Mickey Namara: meet me @ the cafeteria heather

HeatherDuke: I'm in Study Hall, Heather.

HeatherAlmighty: Tell Ms. Fleming you have to go to the bathroom or you got a text that your dog you've had since birth just died.

Mickey Namara: some new kid is checking me out

HeatherAlmighty: Is he cute?

Mickey Namara: idk i cant see his face

HeatherDuke: What is he wearing?

Mickey Namara: black trench coat. hes rlly creepy

HeatherDuke: I told Ms. Fleming my pet rat died and I'm on my way

TheRam: is the new kid a fag

HeatherAlmighty: why, you wanna do the do with him?

HeatherDuke: ROASTED

VeronicaSawyer: ROASTED

Mickey Namara:BURNED

HeatherAlmighty: Heather, burned is so last year. This is 2016. Know your memes.

Mickey Namara: Sorry, Heather. 

TheRam: According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee can fly.

VeronicaLawyer has kicked TheFam out of the groupchat.

HeatherDuke: veronica takes no shit

VeronicaLawyer: f i g h t m e

HeatherAlmighty: square up bitch

Kirk: Why is Ram texting me asking me to add him back in the group chat?

HeatherAlmighty: Veronica kicked him out

VeronicaLawyer: If you add him, I will cu your tongue out and shove it up your ass so you can taste it.

HeatherAlmighty: Veronica is truly a Heather.

MickeyNamara: Where are you, Heather???

HeatherDuke: I'm at the table by the football players

Kirk: I blocked Ram

Unicornlover4ever: Hey Veronica are we still watching movies 2 nite

VeronicaLawyer: Yeah. The Princess Bride?

HeatherAlmighty: can i come

Mickey Namara has changed the group chat title to _the group chat of suffering_.

VeronicaLawyer: no 

HeatherAlmighty: are we gonna have a problem 


	2. Fight

HeatherDuke: next period, come to the cafeteria with me and heather

HeatherAlmighty: lol omw

VrronicaLawyer: On my way!

Kirk: you sound like an overexcited golden retriever

VeronicaLawyer: its called autocorrect you useless paperclip

HeatherAlmighty has changed the group name to _veronica is a savage 2k16_.

HeatherDuke: trench coat kid is drinking a slushee? lowkey looks like hes gonna kill us all dont wait for next period come NOW

Mickey Namara: brb gotta go get shot now

Kirk: im gonna punch him

VeronicaLawyer: We're SENIORS. We're too old for that.

Kurt walked up behind trench coat kid with Ram. "What did you tell your boyfriend when you said you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?"

"My friend asked you a question. Hey, Kurt, I thought Westerberg ddidn't allow fags?"

JD finally spoke up. "They seem to have an open door policies for assholes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna add some real life characters like Melanie Martinez, Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun, Brendon Urie, and Halsey next chapter


	3. New Kids

VeronicaLawyer: wtf kurt wHY WOULD YOU START A FIGHT

Kirk: he started it

VeronicaLawyer has added Weird Trench Coat Kid to the group chat.

Weird Trench Coat Kid: o look, the asshole who tried to fight me and lost

Kirk has left the groupchat.

VdronicaLawyer has added Kirk and TheRam to the groupchat.

Veronicawyer: y'all are gonna work out your differences bc who knos what would happen if you didn't 

HeatherAlmighty: y'all 

HeatherDuke: y'all 

Mickey Namara: y'all 

Heather Almighty has changed the group name to _y'all_.

VeronicaLawyer: i hate you all

VeronicaLawyer has left the group chat.

HeatherAlmighty has added _VeronicaLawyer_ to the group chat.

VeronicaLawyer: i hate you all pls stop

Weird Trench Coat Kid: im not working anything out with these asshole.

Weird Trench Coat Kid has left the group chat.

TheRam: did you guys see the the new kids

HeatherDuke: there were like 5 pls specify

TheRam: the one with a bib on and the two gay guys and the hot one with the blu hair

HeatherDuke: o yeah 

HeatherAlmighty: the one with a bib on punched my throat when i asked why she was trying to look like a sad toddler

Mickdy Namara: did she leave bruise

HeatherAlmighty has sent an attachment.

HeatherDuke: Maybe you should get that checked out

HeatherAlmighty: shut up heather


	4. Chapter 4

VeronicaLawyer: i made friends with the new kids!!!

HeatherAlmighty: why

VeronicaLawyer has added _TylerBroseph, Jishwa, Beebo, Halsey, and Crybaby_ to the group chat.

HeatherDuke: veronica why

Beebo: oh look, suffering.

HeatherAlmighty has left the groupchat.

Beebo has added _HeatherAlmighty_ to the group chat.

HeatherAlmighty: i don't even know you

Mickey Namara: petition to throw veronica's phone out of a moving vehicle

VeronicaLawyer: i made friends!!

HeatherDuke: these freaks aaren't your friends

Beebo: What was that, ho?

HeatherAlmighty: beebo, you know, you could be a heather

Beebo: if that involves suffering i'm in

TylerBroseph: brendon, you're always up for suffering

Kirk: you all are fags

Beebo: he who smelt it dealt it

Crybaby: ROASTED

HeatherAlmighty: these new kidsare bitchier than i am and i hate it

Crybaby: aren't you that self centered bitch i punched earlier

HeatherDuke: who are you?

Crybaby: Melanie Martinez

Halsey: MY WIFE

TheRam: oh yay i'm always up for lesbian makeout session

VeronicaLawyer: ram, shut the fuck up. this is why i kicked you out

HeatherAlmighty: ram fetishizes lesbians

TheRam has left the group chat.

Crybaby: finally

Kirk has left the group chat.

Beebo has added _TheRam and Kirk_ to the group chat.

Beebo: why did hou leave? did soggy biscuit get out of control?

TheRam has left the group chat.

Kirk has left the group chat.

HeatherAlmighty: beebo, you are my new best friend

Mickey Namara: I thought I was your best friend.

HeatherAlmighty: your ass is off the team

VeronicaLawyer: NONE OF YOU ARE FREE FROM SIN

Mickey Namara has left the group chat.


	5. everything changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> group chat writing is hard, y'all  
> Veronica - Lawyer  
> JD - TrenchCoatKid  
> Chandler - MythicBitch  
> Duke- CornNuts  
> McNamara - CinnamonRoll  
> Kurt - Football  
> Ram - Rams  
> Brendon Urie - DoneWithUrShit  
> Tyler Joseph - Josh Dun's lover  
> Josh Dun - DrummerBoy  
> Melanie Martinez -Crybaby  
> Halsey - ImAHurricane

Lawyer: Heather, you could have been a little less bitchy.

DoneWithUrShit: tthere's uch thing as being less bitchy??

Crybaby: Brendon, why is your typing so bad?

DrummerBoy: Is Kurt and Ram's mouth skills improving?

DoneWithUrShit has added _Football and Rams_. to the group chat.

CornNuts: no, they finally discovered jacking off 

Football: Heather pls go on a date with me.

CornNuts has kicked Fooyball from the group chat.

Rams: u little shit

TrenchCoatKid has left the group chat.

Lawyer has added _TrenchCoatKid and CinnamonRoll_ to the group chat.

TfenchCoatKid: i'm at 7-11 does anyone want a slushee

Lawyer: me

MythicBitch: put alcohol in mine

TfenchCoatKid: oops i stole it. brb gotta enjoy thos brain freeze

Crybaby: weird ass emo kid

MythicBitch: says the actual toddler. You know, Melanie, if you actually acted nicer, maybe psople would actually like you

Crybaby: ;(

ImAHurricane: heather you lil shit. we were about to do the do and now my wife is crying into her pillow. ur gonna fuckin py

TrenchCoatKid: halsey join the fuckin party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so that whole thing with making JD a happy child wwasn't orking so get ready for Meant To Be Yours sometime in a few chapters
> 
> Edit: oh my gosh I wrote this chapter at 11pm and I was heavily sleep deprived. I apologize bc this chapter is the shittiest thing I've ever wrote.


	6. Chapter 6

Rams: Who's coming to my party tonight?

MythicBitch: we are

Duke: we are?

MythicBitch: hell yes we are

DoneWithUrShit: will there be alcohol

Rams: yes

DoneWithUrShit: i'm in

MythicBitch: veronica, you're ur ride

Lawyer: K but Martha's coming with me

Crybaby: ii'm lways down for a party

Rams: ur not invited

ImAHurricane: my wife is always invited wyd

DrummerBoy: tyler and i are coming

Crybaby: ;)

TylerBroseph: MEL NO

Crybaby: MEL YES

Rams: ii'm urrounded by gays

DoneWithUrShit: they say that who your friends are is who you are. guess your gay

Rams: I hate you all

Rams has left the group chat.

TrenchCoatKid has added _Rams_ to the group chat.

Rams: i hate emo fags like u

TrenchCoatKid: would you like to get beat up again

Crybaby: YESSSS JD SLAYYYY

ImAHurricane: mel calm down

DoneWithUrShit: ay anyone want popcorn for the party tonight bc i have a feeling shit's gonna go down

TrenchCoatKid: veronica i need a ride to the party

Lawyer: sure fam where do i pick you up

TrenchCoatKid: 7/11

Lawyer: cool ok

Duke: veronica, i'm not sharing a car with an emo 

MythicBitch: heather, we need a designated driver and veronica's perfect because she never does drugs or alchohol

Lawyer: i am NOT a goody-two-shoes

Duke: you are

Crybaby: you are

MythicBitch: sandy didn't think so either

DoneWithUrShit: did yoh just make grease reference?

DoneWithUrShit has left the group chat.

ImAHurricane has added _DoneWithUrShit_ to the group chat.

Lawyer: i could kill someone if i wanted

MythicBitch: lol i'd love to see you try.

TrenchCoatKid: According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly.

Lawyer has left the group chat.

DoneWithUrShit has left the group chat.

MythicBitch has added _Lawyer_ to the group chat.

MythicBitch: pick me up at my house at 8

Crybaby: see you guys tonight!! i'll bring the popcorn since brendon probably won't be there


End file.
